bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of the Black City
Heart of the Black City is the twenty-first episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Reaching Jaguara's city, the group splits up to find the Noble's keep to save Cheza. Blue and Yoruichi also make their way to Jaguara's city, as does Quent. Summary Having been driving south for some time, it's then that Blue and Yoruichi see something ahead. A domed city with a light shining out of it, which can only be Jaguara's city. While Yoruichi brings up the energy field that's seen overlapping the city, Blue notices the light coming out from the center. As Yoruichi mentions something about the city being from a "golden age", Blue knows that they have to get Cheza out of there. Yoruichi replies that they'll find a way. Outside the city, Quent is in line, trying to make his way through the checkpoint. After a while, it's then the checkpoint alarm goes off, and he's instructed to go with one of the soldiers, making him wonder what's wrong. Fortunately, he's shown permitted to enter the city itself, Quent taking in the view. He brings out the dog tag he's been wearing, and figures out that's how he's getting in. Now making their way in the outer part of the city, Toboe is impressed with the city's dome. When Ichigo asks how he knew how to get into the city, Hige claims that maybe it was his "keen instincts". Even though Renji thinks it's kind of ridiculous, Kiba feels that Cheza is somewhere inside the city. Hige hears this, informing him that the keep is further in the city, when Toboe asks how he knows that. Before he can answer, his stomach growls, causing Hige to suggest that Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume find a way to Jaguara's keep, while he, Renji, and Toboe check out the city. Although Tsume believes he wants to check for food, Ichigo feels they would have a better chance if they split up. Content, Hige thinks it's a plan, and that they should meet back at moonrise. With that, he, Renji, and Toboe head out, when Kiba says they should get started. Inside Jaguara's city, Quent makes his way down the street. For some reason, he doesn't like the feel of the city, when he reaches what appears to be a bar. Going inside, he asks for a drink as he sits at the bar counter, That's when Quent overhears three soldiers talking about their last assignment. At first he doesn't pay much attention to them, until they bring up a "detective" and Cheza. Quent's attention is brought to the bartender whenever he asks where he's from, to which he responds that he's been traveling around, hunting for wolves. This causes the soldiers to laugh, one of them apologizing, stating that they didn't mean to. But he goes on about how there aren't any wolves, claiming they wiped out the last of them. All Quent does is simply say that they aren't easy to kill, the soldiers staying silent. He's sure there are wolves in the city, but all they do is laugh at this. Reaching the outskirts of Jaguara's city, Blue and Yoruichi learn that they apparently can't get into the city without an i.d. tag. While wondering how to get some, a couple of teens riding skateboards come over and stop, the first one admiring Yoruichi and Blue, while the second grunts in agreement. The first still admires them, but Yoruichi tells them to get off, and tries walking away, but he follows her. Blue then warns him that if he doesn't leave her alone, he's going to regret it. All he says is that he regrets nothing, and comes at her with a knife, but she jumps in the air, and lands to kick him down. Not wanting to take any chances, the two teens decide to get out of there. While Yoruichi wonders what they could have wanted, Blue doesn't know, but is thanked, Yoruichi stating that she's amazing. Surprisingly, Blue admits that she's amazing too, having brains, guts, and the wiles of a woman, which causes them both to laugh. Meanwhile, Renji in human state, goes with Hige and Toboe as Hige leads them to where they can find a way into the city. As they go through the local market area, the two teens skateboard past them, causing Hige to shout at them to watch where they're going. However, Renji suggests that he forgets about that, and show them where they can get inside the city. Overlooking Jaguara's keep, Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume try to figure out how to get inside. Seeing the armored troops, they know they can't get in from the front entrance, so they set out to find another way in. Within the study of her keep, Jaguara is reading a book. Just then, a servant enter, revealing to her that "Number 23" has been detected in the city. As he asks what she would like to do, she asks about it, he confirms it to be true, and that the "day of reckoning" has finally come. She asks him to leave, which he does, while Jaguara takes from her bookshelf the Book of the Moon, wondering what the white wolf will be like; the one who will lead her to Paradise. Leading, Hige brings Renji and Toboe to an elevator that they take, stating that it will take them up to the city. Curious, Toboe asks how he knew about this, but he doesn't seem to recall. After they reach the top, the elevator opens, and they make their way through an alley, Hige stating that it will lead them into the city itself, when he stops. Renji asks if he's okay, although he says that whenever he tries to think, his head hurts. When Toboe suggests that he should rest, Hige tells him he's fine, causing him to ask if it's true. But he replies not to badger him about it, and starts to take off. He runs over to a public park, until he stops, seeing a statue of Jaguara. After a while of looking at it, Hige feels an intense pain in his head. Reaching him, Renji asks if he's alright, when he demands for him to keep away from him, and runs out onto the street. Toboe attempts to go after him, but a car stops him, the only thing he feels to do is call out to Hige. In an alley, Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume see the two teens running off after they still some things, Kiba and Tsume feeling reminiscent. When the teens are on the runs, they see Ichigo, who knows that they stole something that doesn't belong to them, and they should give it be. The first one doesn't seem to care, until he notices Tsume from behind them, causing him to bring out a knife and charge at Ichigo. That changes, when Kiba gets in front of him and stops it, sending him to the ground. The second one manages to say that Kiba's "the man", surprising them all. While the first teen apologizes for what he did, he's curious as to where they're from, Tsume telling him "here and there". Understanding, he then wants to know what they're doing in the city, Ichigo explaining that there's something they're looking for, and that someone has it. He gets a hint that makes him think they're after Jaguara, which makes him warn them that she's not someone they want to be messing with. Kiba states that she has Cheza, and there's nothing she can do to stop them. At first, he doesn't like the idea, but is willing to show them another way into the keep, but after that, they're on their own. Agreeing, Ichigo tells him that after that, they can get inside, the second teen saying he's "the man". In an alley, Blue and Yoruichi have found a man with dog tags. After Yoruichi interrogates him, Blue asks for his i.d. tags, to which he hands them over. With that, Yoruichi informs him that "beautiful flowers always have thorns", and that he should remember that. At that moment, the two teens show Ichigo, Kiba, and Tsume a back way into Jaguara's keep. The first one goes on to say that the power lines are part of a network that gives the city. Tsume senses something off about them, Kiba telling him that it's like the opposite of basking in the moonlight. When the teen asks if they really plan on infiltrating the keep, Ichigo confirms they are, while Tsume thanks him for their help. On the move, Kiba informs Ichigo and Tsume that they can stay behind, but Ichigo isn't having it, and that he won't do it alone. He wants to know if he doesn't think it's possible, Tsume thinks it is, and that they just "need a little faith". With that, they make their towards the keep, the second teen wishing them good luck, surprising the first one. It's then that they stop, Ichigo taking a good look at Jaguara's keep. On the street, Hige is struggling with the pain in his head. In the pain, he sees two of Jaguara's soldier seeing him, which causes him to try and make a run for it. However, they fire their sonic emitters, which knock him down to the street way below. While trying to get back up, Hige is overcome by numbing pain as the two soldiers get closer to him, giving him the idea that they're going to finish him off. That changes though when one of them takes a look at his collar, identifying him as "Number 23". Afterwards, they take their leave, Hige's head still hurting as he wonders in confusion what's going on. Appearances In Order * Blue * Yoruichi Shihoin * Cheza (Mentioned) * Quent Yaiden * Security Soldier * Toboe * Ichigo Kurosaki * Hige * Kiba * Renji Abarai * Tsume * Special Ops Commander * Special Ops Soldier #1 * Special Ops Soldier #2 * Bartender * Teen #1 * Teen #2 * Lady Jaguara * Servant * Guy * Soldier #1 * Soldier #2 Notes & trivia * This episode feature all of the main characters, except for Cheza and Kisuke. * Unlike Darcia, Ichimaru, and Orkham's keep, Jaguara's is comprised of two towers. * The bar in Jaguara's city is the third one that Quent has been seen in. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}